Kagami Hiiragi
Kagami Hiiragi is one of the main characters in Lucky Star. She is the tsundere in the group and a stereotypical tsukkomi character. Appearance and Personality Kagami's physique is average. She has long, light purple hair tied into twin tails with brown ribbons. Unlike Tsukasa, she has sharp violet-blue eyes. Kagami is a bit egotistical and somewhat weak in common household chores, such as cooking and cleaning. She can be the straight and intolerant type. However, she is prone to become shy and lonely at times. Kagami is constantly attempting to hide the fact that she has a deep sense of attachment to her friends, especially Konata. She really does care about Konata, and is almost always willing to go places or do favors for her. Despite this, she seems to take a twisted delight in mocking Konata's smaller-than-average physique, her lack of motivation and her tendency to be a troublemaker, which usually results in Konata becoming very defensive. Kagami is usually annoyed by Konata's constant references to her otaku interests, but usually has an idea on what she is saying. Kagami is always talking about losing unwanted weight, but once she loses a few kilograms she always seems to gain them back again in the blink of an eye because of her eating habits. Konata always seems to make a joke out of it as well by offering Kagami a pocky stick or teasing her by saying her internal food alarm clock is broken. Kagami likes reading light novels unlike Konata, who is always reading manga. Kagami is a very good team leader and likes to get things done. Biography Kagami is Tsukasa's older twin sister and is occasionally referred to as "Kagamin" by Konata. In school, her grades are excellent because she studies very hard. When Kagami was in seventh grade she made it into Ryōō High School and was made the class president in her first year. Kagami always seems to be put in the same class as Misao Kusakabe, and Ayano Minegishi. She has been in the same class as those two since fifth grade. She is always in a different class than Konata and Tsukasa, but she frequently comes to their class during lunch time to eat with them, to the point where she is on a given name basis with their class but not with her own classmates. Kagami is often shown wishing she could be in the same class as Konata. Kagami chose the humanities course in her second year so that she could be with her, but she was separated into a different classroom; the same thing happened again in her third year. Much like Konata, Kagami likes video games, but plays a different genre than Konata: Kagami likes to play scrolling shooters. She loves to read light novels and is seen reading often with a stick of Pocky in her mouth. She is "lonely" due to no one around her sharing her interests. Music Albums [[Character song Vol. 002 Kagami Hiiragi|Character song Vol. 002 Kagami ''Hiiragi]]'' features 4 songs performed by Kagami's voice actor, Emiri Kato. The songs are: *Kenka Yoho no Jikan Dayo *100%? Nai nai nai Gallery 1 08.png|Kagami's "Sleeping Face" 1 09.png|Sick Kagami 2 17.png|Kagami relaxing 3 05.png|Konata's fantasy "If Kagami had Tsukasa's hairstyle" 3 10.png|Kagami with a ponytail Switchedhairstyle01.JPG|Kagami and Tsukasa switching hairstyles. Kaga-miku.jpg|Kagami annoyed when Konata transformed her into Hatsune Miku's outfit. Kagami-Rin.jpg|Kagami in Tohsaka Rin's outfit. image115.jpg|Kagami with Tsukasa asleep 1 11.png|Kagami spotting Konata stealing her homework Ree.jpg|Kagami and the others waiting in line Kagami-usagi.jpg|Kagami's personality as a bunny Kagamiku.png|Kagami Hiiragi as Hatsune Miku Luckystarep12.png Trivia *In Japanese, Kagami means mirror. She was named so because in the Shinto religion, mirrors are believed to attract the gods' favor. *Unlike all other characters, Kagami aswell as her sister is left handed. *In episode 18 when Konata and her friends play the animal personality game, Kagami thinks that she would be a tiger or wolf, but Konata says that Kagami would be a rabbit because she's lonely, and that her twin tails look like rabbit ears. *Kagami has the same first name as the creator of Lucky Star, Kagami Yoshimizu. *Kagami is the last main character to be introduced, since she does not appear until the second episode of the manga. *Kagami was also the winner of 2channel's 2008 Saimoe Tournament. *In the anime, Kagami's favourite color is black, while in the manga (Volume 4) it is violet. Category:Students